The lure of producing an electrically powered vehicle has become pervasive and is being pursued on a wide variety of fronts. One such example is the ELIICA, or Electric Lithium-Ion Car. The ELIICA is a battery powered vehicle which provides a vehicle having improved power, speed and quietness of ride within the capacity of its batteries. In this respect, the powering of vehicles in the light truck category has been held back by the short driving range available to these vehicles through battery power alone.
In addition to the commercial advantages of all electric vehicles, the use of electrical powering also provides environmental advantages. Idling during stops is eliminated and the volume of overall exhaust fumes is substantially reduced during normal operations. However, as battery capacity is easily compromised when used as the sole power source, there is a need for a secondary energy source.
Therefore, there is provided a secondary power source for an electrically powered vehicle in the light truck category.